Bount! The Ones Who Hunt Souls
Bount! The Ones Who Hunt Souls is the sixty ninth episode of the Bleach anime. The Mod-Souls receive new bodies as Ichigo Kurosaki encounters the first Bount; Rukia Kuchiki returns. Summary The group sits around the table in the Urahara Shop, and Kisuke Urahara recalls the name of the new intruder: the Bounts. Uryū Ishida repeats the name, and Urahara explains that the Reiatsu they gathered probably belongs to a Bount. Ichigo inquires further about the Bounts. Urahara explains that he first learned of the Bounts during his time as captain of the 12th Division. He says they are a small group of specialized Humans, like the Quincy, and that they are able to eat and absorb Human souls and, in doing so, they can live forever. They normally consume the souls of the dead, however, Yoruichi Shihōin notes that in the recent case, the Bount was trying to consume a living soul, which would effectively render the Human dead. Out of concern for powerful Human souls, such as those of Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado, Urahara assigns each of the three Mod-Souls to each of them, as each Mod-Soul essentially has a secondary function as a "Bount sensor." As the group departs, Yoruichi tells Urahara how his addition of Bount sensors makes it seem like he knew that the Bounts would show up, which he remains silent about. In Soul Society, Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Tōshirō Hitsugaya walk through the archives and realize that what they were looking for isn't there. Lieutenant Nanao Ise is sent on their behalf to request the presence of a sleeping Captain Shunsui Kyōraku in the archives. His distaste for doing such dirty work seems to fade as she explains that the documents they were searching for are missing. In Karakura Town, Sado wins a stuffed turtle doll from a machine and puts Noba in it; the two stare silently at one another before Kon appears and tells them that the viewers are going to think the broadcast is a malfunction if they continue on. Sado asks if something happened, and a flashback begins where Ichigo is trying to find a suitable doll for an overly picky Ririn as she turns down all of the choices Ichigo presents to her. He finally gives up and tosses a doll at her and she accidentally steps on his Substitute Shinigami badge, which removes her Gikongan pill. The pill falls into the hideous bird doll. Kon laughs at her for being so ugly, citing it must be karma for always acting high and mighty and she kicks him out, leading him to the present time with Sado. He decides to go to Orihime's to make sure she is okay with "that old man", Kurōdo, and he hears a cry from Orihime inside. Kon runs to rescue her, but instead finds Orihime admiring Kurōdo's rabbit doll, something Kurōdo finds somewhat less likable. Suddenly, Noba and Kurōdo sense a Bount nearby, and a woman is shown walking mindlessly into an alley towards the mysterious female Bount. Soon, Ririn also senses the Bount and alerts Ichigo. The two arrive in the alley just before the Bount can devour the woman's soul. He moves to attack her, but she throws the unconscious woman at him and escapes down another alley. He pursues her and succeeds in cornering her, but she is able summon a fire beast that she calls Goethe. Ichigo dodges the Doll's fire attacks and manages to cut off one of the Doll’s arms, but it easily reattaches itself to the Doll. Elsewhere, Sado, Orihime, Kurōdo, Noba, and Kon have also sensed the Bount, but have gone a different way. They find a body that turns into sand right before their eyes, and curse that they were too late. Then a male Bount appears and tells them that he enjoyed his meal, but that they will have to wait until some other time for them to have their turn. Back at the fight, Ichigo continues to slash Goethe, but it continues to regenerate whatever damage Ichigo does to it. He can’t find a way to stop the Doll and begins to lose patience until Ririn reminds him to stay calm and collected to find a weakness. Spotting a weakness in the Doll's heart, Ichigo hits it and the Doll seems to disintegrate. However, the victory is short-lived as the Doll re-forms and subsequently blasts them into a nearby building. Goethe powers up a pair of fireballs. Goethe releases the blasts, but they never reach their destination as a lightning bolt comes crashing down from the sky. Ichigo is astonished as a familiar face lands in front of him: Rukia Kuchiki. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Captain Ukitake apologizes to Captain Hitsugaya for wasting his time and efforts in the investigation. Hitsugaya dismisses him on the basis that the incidents may be related to Sōsuke Aizen's defection. Suddenly, Ukitake appears with a giant Christmas stocking stuffed with candy and hands it to Hitsugaya as an apology. Hitsugaya wonders why Ukitake always does these things, and Ukitake explains that it's because they both share the phrase "shirō" in their names (which also reflects each's white hair), and Hitsugaya is taken aback that that's the only reason for this treatment. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Yoshino Sōma (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Techniques used: * *Hypnosis Dolls summoned: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes